Wendy Wong
Wednesday Samantha "Wendy" Wong is one of the main characters of Harry and Friends and the daughter of the zookeeper Thom Wong and the love-interest of Stinky Jones and is voiced by Megan Miyahira who is also known as the Kidsongs kid in Kidsongs. She is seen wearing two red bows and a red short sleeved dress and red sneakers and also appears in Harry's Beach Talent Show and made her first appearance in Season 1's movie episode Journey Birthday Boy. She is also the youngest and only surviving child of the zookeeper who survived the orca whale accident when she was 6 years old when she befriended an orca whale Tilly: all of older siblings are dead since the orca whale accident when Tilly tried to befriend them. Wendy's favorite color is red, her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla and her favorite food is Chinese food. She is also friends with Harry D. Rabbit, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax, Harry's dog Spot, Earl's brother Joey aka The Hare and the music stars too and her favorite music stars are Cyndi Lauper, Billy Joel and Journey especially Steve Perry and one of her favorite music CDs is Escape (Journey). She also competed on National Pet Day with her pet guinea pig Mushu but placed 7th and also appears in Harry's Beach Talent Show. Wendy's birthday is June 24th (two days after Cyndi Lauper's) and her zodiac sign is Cancer. She is Chinese-American and even trusts herself and everyone else except Chucky Barnes who scares her and the other kids away except Amy who is too brave for Chucky to scare her away. Her favorite song from Harry's Beach Talent Show is "The Perfect Fan" from Act 3 but she did not appear in Act 3 though. Wendy loves when everyone is proper and does not mind improper sometimes. She is smart like Harry, brave like Amy, kind and friendly and loves attention especially from her friends. Family Life Wendy lives in room 202 of a Park Plaza Hotel next to Park Plaza Zoo with her zookeeper parents. She also has 6 older brothers and sisters and their names are Daniel, Lucas, William, Fanny, Gertie and Gabby, but they all died in an orca whale accident when she was 6 years old and befriended Tilly an orca whale who accidentally killed all her older brothers and sisters and knew she shouldn't have killed them and all her dead siblings were buried to their funeral. She also has a pet guinea pig named Mushu. The family travels to China many times to visit her aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins. She is also in love with Stinky Jones and has a crush on him. Bio: Name: Wendy Samantha Wong Home: Room 202 of Park Plaza Hotel Birthday: June 24th Zodiac Sign: Cancer Eyes: Brown Parents: Thom and Lucy Wong Siblings: Daniel Christian Wong (deceased aged 21 yrs.), Lucas Paul Wong (deceased aged 20 yrs.), William James Wong (deceased aged 18 yrs.), Fanny Tamara Wong (deceased aged 15 yrs.), Gertie Jessica Wong (deceased aged 13 yrs.) and Gabby Eva Wong (deceased aged 10 yrs.) / But all of them died in an orca whale accident when Wendy was 6 years old and she was the only Wong sibling who survived the orca whale accident Other Family: Grandparents, aunts, cousins and uncles National Pet Day Placer: 7th Placer of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Favorite Place: Park Plaza Zoo Favorite Color: Red Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla Favorite Food: Chinese food Favorite Singer: Cyndi Lauper, Billy Joel and Journey especially Steve Perry Favorite Music CDs: Escape (Journey) Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "The Perfect Fan" Likes: Attention, Stinky Jones, Harry D. Rabbit, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax, Spot, Chinese food, the color red, Chinese celebrations, Cyndi Lauper, Billy Joel, Journey especially Steve Perry, riding on her scooter, Mushu, everything Chinese, being proper, her orca whale friend Tilly, Park Plaza Zoo, the song "The Perfect Fan" from Act 3 Dislikes: Chucky Barnes, her siblings's accidental deaths, being improper most of the time Pets: Mushu (guinea pig) Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Pandas Category:Fictional Pandas Category:Asian-Americans Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Those Kidnapped by Bullies Category:Those Rescued by Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Co-Tritagonists Category:Wendy Wong Songs Category:Characters whose Siblings died Category:Younger Sisters Category:Christians Category:Girlfriends Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Tomboys Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day 7th Placers Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:National Pet Day Contestants who were out Category:7th Placers Of National Pet Day Category:National Pet Day 7th Placers Category:Wong family Category:Panda family Category:Siblings Category:Only Surviving Sister